


Searching for a fic

by JakylFarrier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakylFarrier/pseuds/JakylFarrier
Summary: I read part of a fic and I can't remember what it is called.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, so a while ago, I was reading a fic that involved Harry and his class brewing a potion that would show them the direct connections between them and an ancestor. The potion would show as many generations as the user was powerful enough to show. Basically, this is a Powerful!Harry story, because Harry uses the potion to go back about 25 generations. I think that it has a not completely evil Voldemort, but I could be mistaken. I think it was a Haphne story, but I'm not certain. I also don't remember if it was on ao3 or ff.net, but I think it was on ff.net. Any help is appreciated, as are any recommendations. ( For either site.)


	2. bnha this time

This time, I'm looking for a fic that has Izuku dating Todoroki, but Todoroki cheated on him with Momo. Drama ensues, including outing Momo as a cheater? two-timer? temptress? whatever in the middle of a training exercise.

Again, any help is appreciated. (At least this time, I know that this fic was on ao3.)


End file.
